Two souls one Heart
by Darkness of life
Summary: Chapter 2 up-...Tsukasa and Elk talk a second time....little do they realize how much they are alike...
1. Chapter One

Shinji:*opens a door and walks through appearing in front of you and grins shyly*...well kowaru was going to do the disclaimer...but he can't at this moment  
  
Darkness:...yeah I wonder why *says this in a sarcastic voice*  
  
Shinji:*blushes a bit*...  
  
Kowaru:*appears with the top five buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and grinning like an idiot*  
  
Darkness:*looks at the door* o . o....both of you...in my room?!  
  
Shinji & Kowaru: o . o  
  
Shinji:...hm...well...  
  
Darkness:...*sighs*  
  
Kowaru:...well before we forget...we don't own .hack//SIGN or any of its characters ^___^  
  
Darkness:...although I wish I did - . -  
  
Kowaru:*grabs shinji while grinning as they both walk back into the room*  
  
Darkness:...just great...I'm gonna have to change the sheets again....well on with the fic...hope you enjoy it  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Trickles of water slowly ran down tsukasa's face as water droplets clung to the very tips of his hair. His white hair was matted against his face as hit hat was a darker brown than normal because of the moister in it. Lightning raged over the sky as thunder roared louder than any yell a monster was capable of producing. Running a gloved hand along a rock tsukasa stumbled while walking as his eyes were closed half way showing his clear signs exhaustion.  
  
"....I...I have to keep going...I'm close....I have to get back.....have to....."  
  
Lightning illuminated his pale features as he tried to walk but his strength was soon giving way. With the last once of strength he has he walked a few feet longer but his strength soon gave way. Mud was sent up into the air as tsukasa's shivering body hit the ground making a soft thud. His staff lay next to him making an imprint on the now soft ground. Eyelids closed and opened slowly as tsukasa tried to best he could to stay concious. He rolled over slowly as water droplets fell onto tsukasa's slim form. The soaked brown clothes clung to his skin as he looked up seeing a giant monster fly over head. Smiling slightly he kept looking up at the giant monster that was only a few hundred feet above him.  
  
The monster spread its huge wings easily having a wingspan of 20-25 feet. A large white feather grew out of its forehead and went down the side of its face to its face. For a second tsukasa thought the monster was almost human, perhaps it was but he was too tired to figure out. As the large creature stopped in midair and started to swoop down tsukasa new his life was going to be cut short soon.  
  
"....so here is where I die.....alone.....I don't have any strength left....my body has given out....I thought I couldn't die here....I was so wrong...death is coming....I...I'm not afraid...I wont run...."  
  
Putting his hand out tsukasa clenched his staff as his eyes started to close. Pulling out some strength out of no where he laid it across his chest wincing slightly as the large object lay on him. I'm going to die....for the first time ever....I can feel it.....pain that is almost unimaginable......he smiled slightly thinking of the things that had came up to this point....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 weeks ago....  
  
Tsukasa was busy walking down the path of carmina gardelica. Seeing a brown sign out of a place saying "tavern" he decided that maybe it would be some good if he rested. The doors creaked as his gloved hand pushed through. The sound of laughter and enjoyment was heard as players talked happily of their new strenghts and recent events. The smell of liquor and hot food floated in the air. Tsukasa laughed alittle as his stomach rumbled. Realizing what he was doing he thought of how long it had been since he had smiled or laughed.  
  
Slowly he made his way over to the bar and sat down on a stool as the barkeep came up to him. Tsukasa put his hand on the back of his neck gripping his hood and slowly pulled it up to cover his head.  
  
Barkeep: oh hello....haven't seen you around here before...are you new?  
  
"....no.....I just don't stop by here...."  
  
Barkeep:....so what will it be?  
  
"....just some cider and what ever you got to eat..."  
  
Barkeep:..k....it will tell you when it is ready.....  
  
"...thanks...."  
  
Tilting his head down tsukasa studied the grain of the wood on the bar and slowly ran his hand along the slick surface. He shivered alittle as he felt the cold wood against his icy skin. Seeing a shadow of someone tsukasa looked away not wanting to be noticed. Tsukasa heard the player order some beer but didn't pay attention to the rest as he began to think.  
  
What should I do....the crimson knights are still trying to follow me....I haven't done anything at all...I just wanted to be left alone and not bothered.....why don't they seem to understand that?...my guardian...it can handle the knights....but those other players....krim....sora...mimiru....bear....bt....they have tried to talk to me why...mother....what should I do?.....  
  
"...ready..."  
  
Tsukasa looked up.  
  
"..what?..."  
  
barkeep:..your food and cider is ready...  
  
"....oh....".  
  
Tsukasa picked up the large glass feeling the cider slowly slide the back of his throat. The smell of the food was almost more than tsukasa could handle. Remembering the last time he had ate he quickly began to eat away. Quickly he finished and began to drink the rest of his cider closing his eyes half way as he saw some of the players in the tavern look at him.   
  
"....hey isn't that the wavemaster everyone is after?...."  
  
"....yeah I think it is...."  
  
"....theres a reward for who ever gets him..."  
  
"...think we should try it?..."  
  
"...I don't know I have heard that he has a monster that can kill any player..."  
  
The two players that were talking soon left deciding it was better if they left the wavemaster alone. Thanking the barkeep he made his way out of the tavern walking by some random players that were still talking,forming parties, and trading. As soon as he was outside tsukasa pulled down his hood his grey hair swaying slightly. Looking around he made his way to the a ledge looking down at the waters of carmina gardelica as the lights and brilliant sky reflected off the water.  
  
A young wavemaster with sea blue hair and crimson eyes walked along carmina gardelica. His clothes were the same as tsukasa's just navy blue instead of brown. The wavemaster had a look of pure sadness on his face as he looked around at the players that were forming parties with a longing feeling in his eyes. He didn't walked straight up right instead sort of crouched while walking clearly showing he was afraid of the things around him. Mia said she would be here....w...why isn't she?..could something have happened to her?....no no I'm sure she is okay...she must be late yeah...or she might be working on something...I know that she will be here....I'm sure.....  
  
The blue haired wavemaster walked to the ledge and smiled slightly as he looked down at the waters. Wow...its so beautiful...I've never seen anything like that before...  
  
He kept smiling slightly but then turned around seeing another wavemaster with silver hair and violet eyes. He looks so lonely...I wonder if I've seen him before.....  
  
Seeing someone looking at him out of the corner of his eyes tsukasa turned around slowly his silver hair covering his eyes as his violet eyes looked back into the crimson orbs. The crimson-eyed wavemaster blushed and looked away as he noticed the wavemaster he was looking at look back at him. I hope he isn't mad...I didn't mean to stare at him. He bowed his head and looked at the ground speaking in a very soft voice just above a whisper.  
  
"...I'm sorry...."  
  
Tsukasa looked over at him alittle longer then looked back at the water not saying anything as his staff leaned against the edge putting his elbows on the ledge and leaned his head on the palms of his hands.  
  
"...m...my name is elk...I...I'm sorry....."  
  
"...for what?..."  
  
"...l...looking at you...I...I didn't mean to..."  
  
"...don't worry about it..."  
  
"...so wh..whats your name?..."  
  
"....tsukasa...."  
  
Elk walked over to him with his eyes slightly widened as he leaned against the edge himself.  
  
"...are you....are you the wavemaster that everyone talks about?...."  
  
"...why do you want to know?..."  
  
Elk bowed his head quickly realizing he had maybe upset the wavemaster then quickly said gomen. Tsukasa looked down at the wavemaster that had his head bowed and then turned away looking back at the waters then at the giant blimp that passed by.  
  
"...its okay...don't worry about it...."  
  
"...are...are you sure?...."  
  
"...yeah...so your name is elk then...."  
  
"...y..yeah..."  
  
Tsukasa closed his eyes then slowly opened them turning his gaze onto elk but then began to walk off but stopped.  
  
"...I'll see you around elk...."  
  
The crimson eyed wavemaster smiled slightly as his fellow wavemaster walked off. Elk blushed as he looked at the wavemaster until he was far out of sight. I hope that he and I can be friends....he...he seemed nice.... Deciding it was late enough elk smiled and logged off.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Darkness:...well thats it...I hope you guys and girls enjoyed it....I might add another chapter but I'm not sure...  
  
Kowaru:...*crawls on the ground along with shinji*  
  
Darkness: o . o....I don't think I even want to know what you two did...  
  
Shinji:*blushes*  
  
Darkness:...oh well...hope you guys and girls keep reading my fics ^__^...bye for now 


	2. Chapter Two

Darkness:...well I wasn't planning on continuing this fic but since so many people have reviewed I thought  
  
that I would write a second chapter...besides elk begged me to continue *chuckles*  
  
Elk:*blushes a deep red*...I...I...I didn't..s...say...anything  
  
Tsukasa:*looks over at elk*  
  
Elk:*turns his head away and blushes even more*  
  
Shinji:*smiles*...well we should start the story before all of Elk's blood goes to his head....as you know  
  
we don't own .hack//SIGN or any of its characters  
  
Darkness: Now lets start the chapter ^___^...btw every chapter will be before the very first part of   
  
chapter one...the first part of the story is part of the epilogue  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Elk smiled timidly as he looked around at the thousands of flowers that shown through out the field. The smell of the scarlet roses traveled through the field as it was carried by the breeze. His blue robes swayed slowly as his long sleeves were sent slowly up his arm from the cold air. Elk's turquoise bangs stuck to the sides of his face as he closed his eyes and looked up at the azure sky. The crimson ribbon of the wave master's staff slowly slashed back and forth in between the grass. Sighing peacefully he closed his eyes slightly and enjoyed the scenery around himself. He then pulled off his navy blue hat and opened his eyes, "...I...I wonder if Tsukasa has gotten on...I...I hope he has...."  
  
Sitting up he put his hands on the ground and smiled slightly while looking at a violet that perfectly matched Tsukasa's eyes. /...it was nice meeting him...I hope that I can see him soon...../.  
  
His crimson eyes looked around the field a while longer but he then stood up and slowly raised his staff above his head,"...M..maybe I can find him at Carmina Gadelica..."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tsukasa sat on top of a greyish boulder while watching the water that surrounded Dun Loireag. The wave master pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his head in his knees while looking up at the sky. He closed his eyes as he heard a faint bell ring.   
  
Message:  
  
Player: Elk  
  
Subject:..h...hi  
  
He...Hello Tsukasa....I don't know if you remember me from yesterday...but its me...Elk...I had fun talking to you...I...I hope we can maybe meet up soon...  
  
Well, bye  
  
~Elk  
  
/...how did he get my member address...hm...I guess it doesn't matter...it was nice to talk to him too....besides I guess I have nothing else to do.../. Closing his eyes he replied back to Elk's Message.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Elk had sent the message to Tsukasa after he had tried looking for him at Carmina Gadelica. Not seeing him at all the wave master sighed but then smiled. /...I...I'm not surprised...he doesn't seem to enjoy the company of others...and I wouldn't blame him...s...so many people want to hurt him...but I'm sure he's innocent...he didn't seem like he would hurt anyone at all.../.  
  
Elk sat down on a ledge while looking down at the water. Looking to the left he saw an ancient blimp pass by and he smiled slightly as he saw some players on it and enjoying the scenery. His staff was laid down across his lap while he enjoyed the mist on his pale skin. Suddenly the familiar bell tone was heard and his eyes opened since he had not expected Tsukasa to reply at all.   
  
Player: Tsukasa  
  
Subject: Re:..hi...hi  
  
Hey Elk...I don't know how you got my member address but I would like to meet you again soon...I'm at Dun Loireag...I'll be waiting here if you wish to come...  
  
Bye,  
  
~Tsukasa  
  
He smiled and gated to the server Tsukasa had talked about in his message.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The grey haired wave master remained sitting down on the grey boulder while looking out into the water. His eyes were concentrated on the water and he didn't seem to move an inch at all. Golden rings appeared behind a small hill in Dun Loireag as Elk appeared. Walking around the hill he stopped suddenly when he saw Tsukasa and blushed after a minute realizing that he was staring. His scarlet eyes slowly traveled up Tsukasa's back and he blushed again and sighed./...great...I can't think that way about him...I've barely met him...how could he possibly even feel anything remotely towards me.../.  
  
Elk slowly began walking towards Tsukasa and stopped a few feet behind him but his eyes widened as he noticed the setting sun in front of the sparkling ocean, "...its...its beautiful..."  
  
Tsukasa nodded and closed his eyes slightly, "...even though its virtual to the other players...its still real to me...I...I can feel here...". He pressed his hand against the side of his cheek and smiled slightly, "...I can feel the sun's rays on my skin and I can smell the salt water...its so real to me...."  
  
"...Y...you...c...can feel too?..."  
  
"...wait...you can feel the things here?..."  
  
"...h..hai..."  
  
Leaning his head against his knee's Tsukasa closed his eyes as Elk sat down next to him while leaning his forehead against his own staff, "....we are alike elk..."  
  
The other wave master looked at him and smiled timidly as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks, "...I...I guess so..."  
  
"....elk...."  
  
Elk blushed hearing how softly Tsukasa had said his name, "...w...what?...."  
  
"...have you ever felt like you don't belong....that no one shall ever approach you...that you will always be alone...."  
  
"...y....yeah....but we aren't all alone...we all find someone sooner or later...no is meant to be alone...."  
  
Tsukasa smiled a bit and opened his eyes, "...I hope so...."  
  
Elk nodded and put his hand on Tsukasa's shoulder while smiling slightly, "....it is....you'll always have some one that will be here with you...and maybe I can be that person..."...realizing what he had said he instantly blushed, "...I...meant that...that..."  
  
Tsukasa smiled a little bit more, "....elk...."  
  
".....I...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...."  
  
"...its okay...."  
  
Elk looked at the ground and sighed, "....I really do understand how you feel....sometimes I don't know why I go on living at all....but I guess we will find out that purpose one day..."...looking shyly over at Tsukasa he blushed a light pink, "....T...Tsukasa....do...do you think that we might be able to find that purpose together?..."  
  
He looked at Elk and smiled while nodding, "...yeah....yeah I do..."  
  
A cold breeze started to blow and he could hear elk whimpering from the cold. Elk wrapped both his arms around himself while shivering./...its...its so cold.../. Getting up Tsukasa walked behind Elk and gently wrapped his arms around him as Elk blushed a dark red, "...T...Tsukasa...."  
  
Holding him close to himself Tsukasa looked up ahead at the sun as it slowly disappeared below the water, "...shhhh...."  
  
Yawning Elk leaned his head back against Tsukasa's chest and closed his eyes slightly as the faint blush still remained on his pale cheeks. One of his hands was held closely to his staff and the other to Tsukasa's right hand, "....s...so warm..."...  
  
Looking down at the blue haired wave master Tsukasa just smiled slightly and brushed his bangs away from his pale skin as he gently kisses Elk's forehead, "...goodnight elk..."....  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fangirls: awww ^_____ ^  
  
Darkness: aww...^___ ^  
  
Elk:*blushes a deep red*  
  
Tsukasa:*blushes a deep red as well*  
  
Darkness:*grins*....well that was a fluffy moment...well I told everyone that I would write a second chapter to this....I think that maybe I should end the fic here since it seems like a great ending...but I might continue to write this fic...so review and give me your opinions! ^___ ^ 


End file.
